holly_webbfandomcom-20200215-history
Oscar's Lonely Christmas
Oscar's Lonely Christmas is a children's book by Holly Webb. Plot Hannah's two-year-old brother, Zak, calls her and tells her that their mum wants her. Mum has called Dashing Dalmatians and tells Hannah that they will go there and see a litter of puppies, meaning that they will get one. Hannah gets excited because she has always wanted a Dalmatian puppy. Mum tells Hannah that they will get one from Dashing Dalmatians tomorrow, and tell Dad all about it at dinner. Mum is worried that's it is close to Christmas, and that they might not get the puppy before Christmas. Hannah fears that Mum and Dad might change their minds, but it turns out they won't get a puppy as a Christmas present, because many puppies end up at shelters after Christmas. Then they agree to go and get a puppy. The next day, on the way to Mill Green, Hannah keeps asking if they are there yet, which annoys Mum. When they pull up to Mill Green, they go into Dashing Dalmatians. Lisa, a friendly-looking woman, lets them in and introduces two Dalmatians, Robby and Bella. Hannah lets Bella sniff and lick her hand. Lisa shows them Chrissie, another dog, and her puppies. Hannah then chooses a puppy, the one she names Oscar. She accidentally almost shouts with fear at Dad, but learns from Lisa that she needs to be calm and gentle because Dalmatians are quite highly-strung. On Monday, at school, she tells her best friend, Lucy, that she and her family are bringing Oscar home the weekend after next. Hannah and her classmates are doing a school Christmas play, and Hannah really wants to play a big part this year. Two days later, she meets Mum and Zak in the playground and tells her that she is playing an angel, and she and Zak are desperate for Oscar to come home. Ten days later, they bring Oscar home. Zak accidentally on purposely scares Oscar by squealing and nearly sitting on him, but Mum picks him up wailing. Hannah is cross with Zak for frightening Oscar, but Mum and Dad let him get away with it. From that day on, Hannah and Dad keep taking Oscar out to do his wees. The next day, Hannah finds Zak holding Oscar on the stairs and gets mad at him, but tries not to shout and upset Oscar. She furiously forces Zak to let go of Oscar, but he won't. Mum catches them both and blames Hannah for bringing Oscar up the stairs and upsetting Zak. Hannah is very cross with Zak for upsetting Oscar and getting away with it. One Sunday, she is let by Mum and Dad to take Oscar for a walk on their own. She shows him to Lucy and tells her her problems with Zak. At home, Zak finds Oscar and hugs him too tight. Oscar growls to save himself and Zak lets go of him in fright. When Hannah comes home and finds Oscar hiding under the stairs, Zak tells them that Oscar growled and doesn't add that he hugged Oscar too tight, and Hannah tries to tell Mum and Dad that Zak has been bothering Oscar, but Mum and Dad let him get away with it, though Dad tells Zak to be gentle with Oscar. When Hannah finds out that her angel wings for her school nativity play are torn, she thinks Zak has done it and angrily yells at him, but Mum says it is Oscar. Hannah doesn't believe her at first, but when she finds white bits in Oscar's mouth, she realises that Mum is right, but marches out of the living room without even saying sorry to Zak. When she comes home after her school play, she realises that Oscar is starving and starts to feed him. She then hears that Zak has fallen off the climbing frame at nursery and been taken to hospital. When Zak comes home, Hannah sits with him and strokes Oscar's ears with him all evening. On Christmas Day, Hannah and Zak's two grandmas, grandad, Uncle Mark and their little cousins, Jamie, Tara and Phoebe come over for Christmas lunch. But when Mum goes into the hall when she hears Zak crying, Hannah decides to take Oscar out. She feeds the horse carrots and admire the duck pond. When they get lost, Hannah follows Oscar all the way home where Hannah's family has been calling, and her mum admits all the mistakes before. When Hannah and Oscar go inside, she lets Zak give Oscar a piece of turkey and watch him sleep peacefully on his cushion. Characters *'Hannah' - A 9-year-old girl who gets a Dalmatian puppy, Oscar, before Christmas. She is annoyed by her younger brother, Zak. She cares for Oscar deeply. *'Oscar' - A Dalmatian puppy who Hannah gets at Dashing Dalmatians before Christmas. *'Zak' - Hannah's two-year-old brother. He annoys Hannah with his naughtiness and gets away with everything, but when he falls and hits his head at nursery, Hannah is closer and nicer to him. *'Lucy' - Hannah's best friend. Hannah takes Oscar to see her on Sunday. *'Lisa' - The owner of Dashing Dalmatians. *'Jamie' - Hannah and Zak's little cousin. *'Tara' - Hannah and Zak's little cousin. *'Phoebe' - Hannah and Zak's little cousin. *'Auntie Jess' - Hannah and Zak's aunt. She lives in Scotland, but she isn't used to dogs like Oscar. Category:Books Category:Animal Stories books